Fiona Fletcher-Bennett
"Master of the Four Limbs! Fiona Fletcher, codename Fists!" Fiona Fletcher-Bennett, better known by her nickname Fists, is one of the main characters of the Opera TV series Blade and Crew. Debut and further appearances In the series Fiona Fletcher first appeared as a cameo in the Tales from Jackal City short, where she commented on how saddening Bruno Bennett's backstory was. Her first major appearance was in the episode Attack of the 12 Groups, wherein her name and relationship to Bruno were established. Fiona had a major role in the episode Fiona's Foot Fherapy, wherein she solved Bruno and Gus Griffiths' quarrelling by subjecting them to the various treatments she offered. In The Jackals episode Who Are These Other Heroes?, Fiona was among the heroes brought forth to deal with the Jackal Hater Squad, wherein she was subdued and subjected to fierce tickling. In the episode A Big and Footy Day, Bruno proposed to Fiona, with the two getting married a month afterwards. Even with a 12 Groups attacker attempting to stop it, the wedding went off without a hitch. As a result of the marriage, Fiona changed her surname to reflect that she was now a member of the Bennett family. In the movie During the events of The Jackals In A Movie Adventure: Presidentrouble!, Fiona and her fellow Blade Crew members were fired from their positions due to the fact that the 12 Groups had successfully obtained the legendary Maxi-Weapon. After this turned out to be a lie from the Jackal Hater Squad, the Blade Crew joined the other heroes of Jackal City and the Bastulins in storming the Hater headquarters. Afterwards, Fiona and her Blade Crew comrades joined the Jackal City Hero Agency, and began planning a trip to space. In The Space Jackals During the events of The Space Jackals, Fiona ventured into space and visited various planets with the Jackal City Hero Agency aboard the starcruiser ''Jackalium''. In the episode The Pink Planet and Fists' Techniques, she accidentally caused damage to the ship while demonstrating a new martial arts technique she had invented. Later, she visited the dojo planet Brolla X9G to hone her techniques with Vruugren, the leader of the planet. After the problem had been resolved, she and Bruno celebrated that they both had solved problems relating to themselves by having sex. In the next episode's conclusion, it was revealed that Fiona had become pregnant, and the episode after that saw her get gifted with a book of martial arts techniques from Brolla X9G. Appearance Fists has messy brown hair, which is adorned with a laurel wreath. She wears a tank top with shoulder armour, and a large green skirt. She is always barefoot. During her stay on the Jackalium, she instead wore a uniform, though she still wore her standard wreath and remained barefoot. Personality Fiona Fletcher-Bennett is kind, but also believes in punishing those who hurt others and defending those who cannot defend themselves. She always goes barefoot because she believes that it helps make her more agile, and also because she has somewhat of a foot fetish. Likes * Spending time with her beloved Bruno * Having her feet played with * Wiggling her toes * Her job Dislikes * Footwear * The 12 Groups * Hurting her feet * Seeing the defenceless being hurt Category:Opera TV Category:Characters Category:Opera TV Characters Category:Opera TV Hero Universe Category:Blade and Crew Category:Jackal City Hero Agency members Category:Barefooters